Alien of Elimination: Bunny of Destruction 2
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Kevin, Ben, Rook and Argit find out that whatever attacked the plummers has now targeted the towns Featuring: Discord and Pairrings: Discord (OC/surprise), Ben (main) and Rook (main), Argit (secondary), and Kevin


**Alien of Elimination: Bunny of Destruction **  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten Omniverse. But I do own my OC's._  
Plot:Ben and Rook have started to get closer to each other when an new threat lands in Bellwood. Its up to Ben Tenison and Rook Blanko to stop it. **Yaoi** Featuring: Discord and Company.  
**Pairings: **  
**Discord(OC) and Argit(secondary), Ben and Rook(main), and Kevin(secondary).**  
_ First FF I ever wrote but I got stumped/bored so I never finished it...until now. This is/was a part of a series,involving other storys. Examples of series in Profile. So Please rate&review._  
Rated M: Blood, Smut, Cannibalism, Man Eating and Possible Language for later chapters.  
**Enjoy **

Chapter 1

Meteor Monster

~Movie View~  
Ben and Rook were on a break from patrolling Bellwood, making sure the streets were safe. At , Rook was waiting for Ben in his truck. Ben returned to Rook's truck with two smoothies.  
"The repetitive cycle of the occasions you have those..smoothies is irresponsible and reckless." said Rook folding his arms and looking at Ben as he got in. Ben glanced at Rook and closed the door.  
"Dude I don't know what you're talking about, speak English." Ben said that while sipping both of his smoothies.  
"Um...I think you are...addicted..." Ben continued to sip his drink trying to think of a comeback.  
"Yeah well, you're cute!" Ben turned away from Rook and glared out of his window. Rook flashed Ben a smile which Ben saw through the his reflection in the window then Rook started his truck and pulled out of the drive way. Rook was concerned about Ben, his angry expression hadn't changed for a full hour.  
"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier...Ben, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rook glanced over and saw that Ben grew angrier by his words. Rook decided to not talk for the rest of the night while he was with Ben. Rook drove Ben to his house and waited for Ben to get out. Ben stayed where he was for thirty minutes before Rook turned off the engine and sat quietly in his seat. Ben didn't move except to drink one of his smoothy. Ben held out the other one to Rook who took it and smiled. Rook didn't want to tell Ben to get out because he didn't want to be rude and he didn't want Ben even angrier at him then he was already, so he just sipped his drink.  
"...Rook?"

"Um...do you wanna hang out? We have time..." said Ben, shyly.  
"..." Rook stared at his drink. There was a minute of silence but it felt like forever to Ben. "Where did you want to go?" Rook glanced at Ben who was happy as can be and seemed relieved. Rook gave Ben a smile and started the engine.  
"What about the movies? That should still be open..." Ben suggested pulling out his wallet. " And I got enough for both of us." Rook check his pockets but didn't find anything useful."Wait."  
"What?"  
"What was that?"Ben pointed at Rooks pocket.  
"Nothing." Rook said, nervously. Ben put his drink in the cup holder.  
"Show me!" Ben went on Rook's side and his hand in his pocket. Rook tried to stop him but failed and Ben pulled out a silver condom. Ben was shocked, not that Rook had one but by the size it said on it so, feeling bad for being nosy, Ben gave Rook his condom back. Ben stared at the dash board with a tomato red face."Sorry, just curious..."  
"I forgive you..." Rook drove them to the movie theater and parked the car in the parking lot. They got out, leaving their smoothies inside and walked inside the movie theater. They walk up to an over head showing all of the current movies and examine the selection. "What about The Adventures of Finly?"  
"What the movie is seven hours long." Ben looked up at Rook, who looked down at him and smirked.  
"I know." Ben paused for a second, Rook took this opportunity to put his arm around Ben and pull him a little closer. Ben layed his head on Rook's side.  
"I think we should see Hercules: Guardian of Chaos, its not as long and got horrible reviews." said Ben wrapping him arms around Rook's waist. They walked to the counter, Luckily for them there were several opened panels and a short line. They had to wait for about two minutes before they were up so, when they were they let go of each other and Ben pulled out his wallet.  
"We would like to buy to tickets to see Hercules: Guardian of Choas at eleven thirty.  
"That be fifteen dollars please." said the lady behind the ticket stand. Ben gave her two five dollar bills and five one dollar bills. "Thank you." She took the money and gave them their tickets.  
"Thank you." said Ben and Rook in sync, Rook took their tickets and they moved to the ticket taker. Rook gave him their tickets, when he did that the ticket taker ripped the tag of and gave them their tickets back.  
"Go to floor seven, theater thirty five, it'll be on the left."  
"Thank you." said Ben who, then wrapped his arms around Rook's waist. The duo walked to a nearby elevator and Rook pressed the up button. As they waited Rook kissed Ben, who got red in the head again and lifted Rook's shirt up slightly then kissed his side. The golden elevator doors open and was empty, they went in and started kissing. Rook held Ben up against the wall, Ben wrapped his legs around Rook's waist then Rook pushed the button reading seven. Rook pulled Ben's head away and began to kiss his neck. Ben moaned softly, looks at the number of levels left, none. "Rook our floor is here..." Ben patted Rook's back, Rook gently set Ben down still kissing him through it though. The golden doors reopened, the pair walked through the doors hand in hand and they walked into theater thirty five. They didn't see anyone else in the dark theater room, so they chose to sit in the middle in highest row and started to kiss each other over and over.  
"Thank you for agreeing to this and I'm sorry for before...I wasn't mad at you...I was mad at my self for blurting out my feelings." said Ben, in between kisses. Ben lifted up Rook's shirt and kissed his belly.  
"Its ok, I understand Ben, I think you're cute too." Rook smiled at Ben, Rook's hand went inside Ben's shirt and rubbed his back. Rook lifted Ben into his lap, kissed him then slid his hands down Ben's pants and squeezed his butt. Ben jumped a little, he leaned into Rook's stomach and looked at Rook blushing. "Do find this enjoy able?" Rook looked at Ben's eyes, Ben nodded and lifted up Rook's shirt to reveal his nipples. Ben licked one of the two and played with the other one. Rook moaned then slipped a finger inside Ben's ass which made Ben gasp and sucked on Rook's nipple. Rook gently moved his finger in and out Ben. Ben bit Rook out of pleasure. "Sorry Ben, I didn't mean to hurt you." Rook pulled his finger out of Ben, who was in full blush. Ben got up and laid across Rook's lap so, that his butt was in his lap.  
"I didn't mean to bite you, it just felt so good.." Ben shook his butt from side to side, Rook pulled Ben's pants down to his kneecaps and slowly pushed his finger inside Ben. Ben clenched his cheeks but Rook shoved his finger all the way in. "AH!" Ben bit his finger while Rook slowly thrusted his finger in and out. Rook's hand went under Ben, causing him to lift his hindquarters in the air. Rook started to jerk off Ben while adding a second finger. It took only ten seconds for Ben to get stone hard. As Rook pumped Ben's dick Rook scissored Ben's hole. "Rook please put your cock in me." Ben begged as he backed himself on Rook's fingers. Rook added a third finger, driving Ben insane with pleasure and by not answering. With the third finger in him, Ben was practically chewing on the bone of his finger. Ben could feel that he was about to blow and Rook could tell from his pulsating dick. Rook sent Ben over the edge by playing with the tip of his dick. Ben thrusted in to Rook's hand, shooting ropes of cum on the theater seat. Ben huffed and puffed as he recovered while Rook took his fingers out.  
"You... could've... said...no..."  
"That would've been rude." Rook smiled at Ben,flipped him over so that his butt was in his lap and that Ben was upright then he kissed him. "C'mon its late, let me take you home." Ben nodded then got up and pulled up his pants. Rook got up and cleaned his pants.  
"Sorry..." Ben rubbed the back of his head.  
"Don't be sorry, I don't mind." said Rook as he wrapped his around Ben's shoulders and they walked to Rook's trunk. Rook drove Ben to his house.  
"You're coming into so, park it and join me." said Ben, in a serious tone. Rook blushed and parked in Ben's drive way. Ben and Rook exited the vehicle and walked to Ben's house. Ben unlocked the door then opened it. They went inside and closed the door. Ben leaded Rook upstairs to his bed room and started to undress. Rook watched Ben strip down to his boxers before stripping himself. Ben set his clothes on his computer stand and watched as Rook undressed. Rook set his clothes next to Ben's and was left in his jockstrap. Ben pulled Rook into his bed and cuddled with him before falling asleep. Rook fell asleep right after Ben.

~The Next Day~  
~Discord's POV~  
I was in my bunny form,which means I'm literally a bunny, a blue bunny to be exact and I just woke up from my usual hostile take over victory nap. I parked my ship where it was and decided to pick my favorite planets, when I finished picking I used the ship's blasters and obliterated them. When I was done there were two planets left,that I could see, a bright purple one and a green and blue planet. I left the ship for the green and blue planet because the other one reminded me of my past. Before I got close to the planet I grabbed some debris and covered myself with it so I wouldn't singe my beautiful blue fur. Now that my wonderful fur was secured in a huge mass of debri I moved through closer to the planet before I covered my face. I gained speed due to gravity, I closed my eyes and waited til I landed. When I finally landed I crawled of my little ball to find myself surround by, I think were the civilians and boy were they ugly. I decided to just kill the them all with out a body. I noticed that they all had the same symbol on their clothes. I was eager to kill them and fight their leader so, I jumped out from the ball and phased into on of them. While I was inside, I redesigned its ugly insides. I took a large purple oval shaped object and replaced it with a blue square shaped object that constantly throbbed, I saw a pink rectangle object and put it under the square. I heard it make so many horrible sounds I wanted to rip out it's voice box. Before I got a chance to finish my redecoration the thing collapsed leaving me floating in the air. Talk about rude, so I flew to another and decided to redecorate. This time I flew in its head, grabbed its brain and shoved it out of its hole, I think it was the mouth but I wasn't sure. When I did that there was an uproar of sounds and as I was working my magic yellow beams pierced my artwork. I floated out to the direction of the beams then flew at the pathetic beings, skilfully dodging their beams. I caught up to the remaining fools, I flew through three off them and switched their insides with each other. Seeing their body in revolt made me laugh. I turned my attention to the scattered bunch of weaklings but when I locked eyes with one of them I knew I'd found the one so, I flew fast at it. When we were face to bunny I spoke to it.  
"Hello."  
"What do you want? Why are you doing this?"  
"I want your body and in return I won't kill anymore of your...ugly ugly Ugly"  
"I get it and I agree just please stop killing us."  
"Good bunny." I turned shiny white and went side it's head. First came all its memories,which is always fun to watch, then came all his knowledge,which is always good to know. Now that I was in control and that I got what I wanted, it was time for the fun part. The dead bodies grew claws on all of their limbs, fur all over their dead bodies, bunny ears grew out of their heads while their faces were becoming bunnyfide and a big white fluffy tail sprang out from each of their hinds. I took the liberty to go to the rock I came here in and stayed at the ocean, I was too busy killing to notice. As I stared at the ocean and listened to the soothing sounds.  
"OH God! help us!" said ? 1  
"AGH! ITS EATING ME!OW!"said ? 2  
"LET GO!No no no! AH MY ARMS! Gah!" said ? 3  
"Ben we could seriously use your help here! UGH!" said ? 4  
"Ahh soothing." I said to my self. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

~Meanwhile~  
Max called Rook and told him to come back to the base immediately.  
As they raced to HQ, Max informed them that a meteor had just landed, a half an hour ago and that most of the planets around earth were gone. Max told them to meet him in the control room .When they got to HQ they found Max and he was looking at the motor, they were told that it was in a collision coarse with an abandoned warehouse near the pier and wasn't big but what ever was in it killed at least thirteen people. Max then said last night he sent a squad of thirteen plumbers out to investigate but not one returned. Ben and Rook spared to practice for whatever might come this way. After thirty minutes of sparring, they headed to the warehouse but Ben wanted a smoothie first.  
Rook was waiting in his truck while Ben got a smoothie at Mr. Smoothie when they were notified by one of squad members for back up. Rook notified Ben then grabbed his smoothie The duo rushed to the warehouse to find the entire squad on the ground and some life form with large spiky blue hair, in a plumber's outfit on a rock looking down at the water.

"Hey! What happened? Are you responsible for this?" yelled Ben at the figure on the rock, who slightly turned its head.

"No I'm not, the creature your looking for, went that way." said the humanoid male calmly, pointing east. "I didn't see what happened I'm just here to look at the water."The plumbers conversed with each before moving to the next step.  
"Come on let's go, be it goes too far." said Rook, pulling out his badge.  
"Yeah." said Ben, flashing Rook a small smile.

Ben and Rook reported what they just found out to HQ. Max instructed them to bring the guy to HQ for testing, just to make sure there weren't any side effects from the rock and to find out more about what happened. As Ben was trying to get the unhappy teenager to come with them Rook examined five bodies, he saw that their armor was broken but only at the torso, other than that they looked completely unharmed but something wasn't right Rook could feel it in his gut. Just he was about to tell Ben, the dude jumped off the rock to face them. He had a small black vest, green shirt and the rest was black, he bowed and introduced himself.  
"Since I'm coming with you two, I'll introduce myself my name is Discord."

"I'm Ben Tennyson, the world's best super hero no villain has ever been able to beat me." bragged Ben as Rook rolled his eyes.  
"_I'll be sure that your legacy will end by me._" Thought Discord

"I'm Rook Blanko, I'm Ben's Partner." Rook glanced at Ben when he said that.

"Aw, I'm jealous of you, Ben you have such a cutie." said Discord mockingly but seriously. Ben's face turned bright red so, he stared at the ground. Rook's face turned red too. "Aww are you guys a couple? Thats adorable." Discord walked towards the trunk. Ben and Rook were too embarrassed to speak so they got in the truck and headed to the shop. It was a very quiet trip or it would've been if Discord wasn't acting like a tourist, ogling everything he saw as he was looking out the window .

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
